Vladus Lokowitchki
Vladus Lovus "Vlad" Lokowitchki (aka The Snatcher), is a single-appearence character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He made his first appearance in "The Mirror" as the Snatcher, in which he terrorizes Gumball and Darwin when they refused to forward the chain mail that contained him. It is later revealed that he is Carrie's father. Appearance As a vengeful spirit, the Snatcher has a roughly humanoid shape, and wears a long, green, hooded cloak, with several prominent rips and tears. His limbs and fingers are long and thin, and his face is gaunt - almost like a decomposing corpse. As a mortal, Vladus appears to be a relatively old man. His skin appears the same shade of white as Carrie's body, and his eyes match his daughters, but taller. He also has a beard, with hair the same white as his face, making it impossible to tell where it starts. Unlike his daughter, he appears fully clothed, wearing a train conductor's cap, a trench coat with a red undershirt, black pants, and brown boots. As a ghost, Vladus retains his mortal appearance, the only difference being that his legs are replaced by ghostly tails. Personality Not much is currently known about his personality, aside from the fact that he cares for, and loves his daughter very much, embracing her in a long, drawn out hug upon being reunited with her. Prior to this, he was extremely aggressive and sadistic, though Carrie claims this was the result of being trapped in the mirror for so long. History The Snatcher started out as a mortal man, named Vladus Lovus Lokowitchki, who fell in love with a beautiful, mirror-inhabiting ghost. His infatuation was so strong, that he sought out a way to kiss her (mortals are physically unable to touch ghosts.) His search led him to a forbidden book containing a spell that would allow him to overcome this disability. Now able to meet and touch the beautiful ghost, the two had a child together. However, like all spells in that book, this one came with a price - after using it, he was cursed to forever live a lonely existence inside mirrors. Several years of loneliness degenerated him into a vengeful, spiteful ghost named the Snatcher, and who tries to "snatch" people into his mirrors, hoping that by doing so, he would be released. In "The Mirror," he cursed Gumball for not forwarding a chain e-mail. First, he took his money, and then his friends and family. Finally, that night, he appeared in several mirrors and frames within the Watterson household, attempting to snatch Gumball's soul out of his body. Fortunately, Carrie arrives, filling Gumball in on the entire story, and revealing that she is the daughter of the vengeful ghost. She even reveals how to lift the curse and save her father as well as Gumball's family, which they successfully do. The father and daughter, now reunited, run at each other for a hug. Tragically, because the Snatcher was reverted back into Vladus, a mortal, he phased right through his daughter, and fell out of the second story window, killing him. As Carrie mourned the loss of her father, he phased up through the floor, revealing that Vladus, himself, has turned into a ghost, as well. With no obstacles left in their way, Carrie is finally able to embrace her long-lost father. Relationship Enemies Trivia *The Snatcher (aka Vladus) is the ninth character to die onscreen in the series, with the first eight being Anton, Jealousy, the Virus, Ant-One, the Anton Clones, Zach (though, as Zach was a split personality of Gumball inhabiting his body, this is somewhat interpretive), Mr. Chanax, and Darwin (though resurrected immediately afterwards). *Although he is Carrie's father, he has a different surname. It can therefore be assumed that Carrie's surname comes from her mother's side. Gallery Category:Males Category:Single Appearance Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Undead Characters Category:TAWOG Characters